


A Taste

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A tasty trap.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



A trap. 

Ranzal was fairly sure he knew a trap when he saw one. 

"Ranzal, are you just going to stand there or do you want a taste of this?" Cleo questioned sharply, the wooden spoon in her hand filled with a creamy sauce that smelled utterly fantastic. 

"What's the catch?" Ranzal questioned as he leaned to taste what he was being offered. 

It tasted even better than it smelled. 

"I need your assistance with dinner preparations. Perhaps you'd like to do a bit of grilling?" 

And there it was-- 

One delicious trap. 

Yet Ranzal saw no reason to escape.


End file.
